The Howl Of A Demon
by AkatsukiLoverX3
Summary: Uh...Sebastian And Ceil Get in truble on April fools..


**The howl of a demon**

Well this Idea poped into my head...My first atempt at a fan fic on my new computer. XD

Ceil woke with a start in the middle of the night, panting for no aperent reson. He exsamined his darkened room with both eyes, glideing over every nook and cranny for anything that may have woken him up. After he confermed that everything was in its rightfull place, he layed his head down apon the pilow and let his thoughts wander. More commonly than not he found his mind touch the familer subjects of Sebastian, Lady Elizebith (Lizzy) And the newest 'pet' Pluto. Sighing thoughtfully he remebered the day Pluto was found, The show Sebastian put on for him and how Pluto reacted so nicely. He revaled in his memorys for a bit before his eyes drifted over to the clock, 4:30 A.M it read. 'Might as well read up on the latest news,' he thoughted woefully. He rummaged through the pile of discarded news papers near the edge of the bed searching for the most recent paper he could find. The tiatal screamed 'Woman charged for child abuse?' and 'Men in a pothole' neather of the two seemed to intrest him so he flipped to the back of the page. The pickings weren't any better. 'Cat controler for sale! Buy while you still can!', 'Need help with your job? Call 877-777-Fake-Number now!'...Clearly he was in the sale ads. The next page was slightly smeared and a little damp, almost as if someone had spilled tea or milk on it and haden't bothered to cleen it up. He couldn't make out all the writeing but the part at the top said 'Get [Smear] at [smear] A De- With Ex-Ved Pot-S!' Looking closer he found the date this page was published was four months before! THIS peeked his intrest. 'This issue looks worth pursueing..' He mused to himself, before nearly tearing the paper in half at a horrable shreak in the night. Bolting upright he heard it again and shook as he realized the awfull noise was comeing from his butler, Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" He called as he shot out of his bed. He hardly remebered how to open the lock to the door as he heard another wail and a loud pirceing crunch, but managed to bust it open.

"Sebastian, Were are you?" He shouted once again. He stumbeled down the long hallway and nearly tripped down the stairs. Another cry sounded, This time he could pinpoint the location to Sebastians room in the servents wing. Gasping for air, he ran to the otherside of the mansion surpriseing himself with how fast he could run. He winced and skidded to a stop infront of Sebastians locked door.

"Sebastian! Open this door!" He pounded on the door, only to hear a muffeled grunt and two loud thumps. He tryed again.

"Sebastian, Please! Whats going on?" He was on the verge of tears when all went silent and a small whine escaped his lips. Then a loud clank. Ceil sniffed and took a step back. Clank. Another step back. Clank. He was pressed agenst the wall. The door burst open and a huge, shadowy figure was perched across from him. Ceil gasped and he realised the red tints on the edge of the figure..."..B..Blood.." He managed to squeek out. His eyes were trained on the spot were he first saw the shadow even when it moved to right in front of him. He didn't notice untill it pressed him agenst the wall useing its own body, domonateing him.

"Seb-" He started before remebering the screams from earlyer..Then the shadow moved aside and revealed a dark figure on the bed were Sebastian used to be laying motenless and bloody. He took a shaky breath in, not beliveing what he saw and looked up at the figure with wide eyes. The way he looked at him..It looked as if the shadow was smirking down at him. His mind failed to grasp the concept of his fathfull butler..Sebastian..The one who took care of him, the one who protected him, the one who would eventully be the end of him and devour his soul...Was gone. Dead. Lost forever. Then another thought apeared in his head...This man..Or thing..Was responceable for this. HE killed his butler.

The man infront of him, assuming he was a man..Had him pinned agenst the wall and was pressing harder, makeing Ceil whince at the pressure. Ceil reganed his rightmind and felt hate and anger start to burn in his heart, and smiled as The man noticed Ceils darkened aura and backed up ever so slightly giveing Ceil just enough room. Ceil imediately shoved the man makeing him stumble. 'Just what I want..' Ceil smerked. Remebering his self defence classes from when he was young, he spinned on one foot landing a kick in the center of the mans chest then landed. He pushed off the wall and takeled him pinning him to the floor.

"Y-Young M-M-Master please wait! It..It's me! Finny!" He begged.

"What?" Ceil asked, perplexed. Could it have been Finy who killed Sebastian...? Ceil was in the middle of wonder this when a low chukel sounded from behind him makeing him jump and turn on the intruder.

"Se..Sebastian..!" He exclamed, then blinked as he found it came out much happier then he wanted.

"My my, Young Master..." Sebastian purred as he turned from a fumeing Ceil to a sobbing Finny, "You seem to have quite a temper on you." He smirked at the last part and dodged a well aimed punch that Ceil had launched, If anything to keep Ceil from hurting himself.

"Sebatian you...! When I...Get..!" Ceil struggeled to find the words to describe his rage and ended in another hate filled fist flew at his butlers chin, and Grit his teeth when he missed a second time.

"Young Master, Please. You will only end up hurting yourself if you continue this violan-" Sebastian started,

"I don't care! How DARE you do such a thing! I thought..I saw you.." Ceil rubbed his eye ans saw, much to his surprise, that he had begun to cry. He snuffed and tryed to turn away from his servents, hideing his face.

"My apoligies, for scareing you, Young Master but.." He grabbed Ceils chin and turned him to face him, much to Ceils protest. "..I wasn't aware of how much you cared for your servents." He finished, with a familer and knowing smile on his face. Ceil blushed and smaked his hand away.

"Sebastian. I forbid you to make such comments in the future." He said icely.

Sebastians grin faded as he nelt to the ground. "Yes, Young Master." He said, softly.

"Now, Tell me the meaning of this!" Ceil boomed suddonly, causeing everyone but Sebastian to flinch.

"W..Well.." MeyRin started.

"Seee..Sebastian told.." Finny Piped up from the ground.

"Ah Sebatian tell 'em." Bard Stated,

"Very well. Sebastian tell me the reson you woke me up at 4;30 in the morning to pull this little prank on me?" Ceil glared at Sebastian who's clever smirk had returned. He then muttered two words that sent chills up Ceil's spine.

"April fools." He silkly replied while backing away. He knew what this day ment to the young master and felt sorry for the clueless servents who haden't made any move from him. Ceil's eyes widened once again, and he began to shake, 'How was this possable? It wasen't even..Sebastian. He did this. He purposely didn't tell him the date each day.' Ceil growled softly at first, then it grew louder and louder untill it was a loud hiss. Sebastian made a move tord the shakeing Earl, but he bolted out of reach.

"I have to..Find..That news paper..!" He panted as he shot up the stairs and into his room, shooting past a confused Sebastian. Sebastian opened the door to find Ceil in the mist of a nest of newspapers holding up one wet, old, news print triumphently.

"Yes..Yes!" He shouted, shakeing.

"Bocchan, what is this?" He asked, swipeing the paper out of the childs hands. He exsamined it..It looked so familer yet so...Well he couldn't place it. Something about an old friend was surfaceing..He KNEW it.

"..Sebastian did you hear me?" Ceil's snaped , Bringing The demon out of his trance.

"My apoligies, sir." He blinked. He would remeber soon enough.

"I said, get me a copy of this issue to the date. I have some bussiness with the people on here." He said, pointing. Sebastian assumed that he ment the people on the cover, and bowed.

"Yes, Master." He said before turning out of the room.

"Oh, Sebastian?" Ceil called before the demon could escape the room.

"Yes, Bocchan?" Sebastian wispered through the crack of the door.

"Don't try anything. You'll regret it. That is an order." Ceil said smileing slyly. Sebastian had to return it..The boy thought he knew everything, didnt he?

"Yes, My lord." He said before shutting the door.

"Haaa.." Ceil sighed when he could no longer hear his butlers footsteps. He fell back on the pile of news print and grinned to himself. 'This may be a crule thing to do,' He thought, 'But the revenge will feal oh so sweet!' He finished with a giggle. Never before had he seen such an easy route! April fools was a day were he could play any prank on anyone and not be held responceable later! 'In otherwords..' He mused, 'This will be a April first that Sebastian and the others will NEVER forget!' He laughed manicly and decided to nap. After all, It was still early.

"Sebassttiiaann!" Shouted Ceil for the fourth time, this time throwing a pillow at the door.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian ran in finaly.

"Tell me..Were is Finny?" He started straining his voice. He sounded as if he might exsplode at any moment, makeing the demon figet.

"Well, Young master, Last I saw he was out tending to the garden." Sebastian tryed not to make eye contact with him as he was instructed. He still had a small red mark from Ceil slapping him and he didn't want a repeat of Ceils angry display.

"...And were is that mutt of yours? Pluto?" He growled out, Harsher than the last.

"...I would assume with Finny." Was all he would mutter out.

"Sebastian, When was the last time Pluto was out for a walk?"

"I would say last week, Master."

"And do you think it is wise you leave my window open, while I'm sleeping with a demon hound and a freak gardener out on the loose when both are hyper? UNATENDED?" He shouted at his butler who mearly pinched his nose and sighed.

"I will see to it that it never happens again, Young Master." With that Sebastian bowed and had to refrain from smileing when Ceil huffed.

"Well did you at least get my news paper?" He spat.

"Yes."

"Well, Give it to me then."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Young Master."

"Why not?"

"You haven't yet eaten breakfast."

Ceil 'Tsk'ed and nodded, agreeing in a sort of..Rebelius way. Sebastian smiled and turned out of the room. 'The young master seems to be in a bad mood..Perhaps I shall do something in his favor this morning.' he thought, as he made his way to the kitchen. Bard was quickly removed from his task of destroying the toaster (Of witch he proclamed a wreched monster) And was soon moved to burning the milk. Sebastian prepaired the tea, carefully watching Bard, and added some spices. 'Mint, Honey, Milk, and A touch of cinimon.' He muttered. This would surely help to relax the boy for a short time, He needed a nap. Sebastian grinned as he prepaired the rest of the mornings meal and pushed the cart up to his masters room.

"Enter." Ceil hissed when he heard Sebastian walk to his room. Sebastian smiled, He didn't even have to knock.

"For this mornings meal we ha-"

"Just give me my paper." Ceil inturupted. The butler frowned.

"Now, Young Master you need to eat your food first." Ceil growled at him, but did as he was told. He stuffed the food in his mouth as fast as he could, chokeing twice in the prossess and finaly took a sip of the tea.

"Sebasti..an..Give me my paper." Ceil paused for a moment..Something was up with the tea! So sweet..So..Different. He was shook out of his trance when a newspaper landed on his lap. He looked up, quizzicly at the butler who smiled and carted the meal cart out of his room, leaveing the tea.

"I would assume you want to be alone with your paper, sir?" Sebasitan cooed, backing out of the room.

"Y-Yes." Ceil left his mouth oupen, searching for more to say, but when he found himself alone he turned to the paper. 'Lets see..Last page..' There! He found the page.

The ad read, "Get back at any demon! Excorsist-Aproved Potion! ORDER NOW! Call 1888-665-644!" Ceil saw what the writeing on the bottom was..Warnings? He didn't know..He took another sip of the tea. "Phone..1..888.." He somehow managed to call the number and wispered "One dozen, please. Ceil Phantomhive mannor. Stat." And took another sip. The words on the page poped out at him and danced together. They moved as if they were humans..He hung up on the man on the phone and drifted off to sleep with the paper resting beneath his arm.

Sebastian crept up the stars to the room. Just as he thought..Ceil was fast asleep. He gently removed the tea cup and the paper and saw the phone was near him. 'Unusual..' He thought, but none the less he shruged it off. He jumped back when Ceil moaned and grined as if he were haveing a good dream, Then sighed as he realized that he wasn't stirring.

"Ah, Young Master..April Fools shouldn't cause you this much unrest." He sighed, brushing off the end of the bed. "hn?" He turned as the door bell sounded. Normaly they didn't have unenvited guests and he didn't waant to wake his master so soon. In a flash he was at the door and found a man with a clipbord and a small package.

"Mwe edd a smigniture." The man said over a wet cigerett.

"Welll then I shall be hap-"

"Cut the small talk, Butler." He snapped. Sebastian bit his lip and signed narrowing his eyes slightly. He took the box and found that it was adressed to Ceil..

"Ceil..? Why on earth would he order something like this?" He glanced at the paper once more..."...And on rushed delivery too!" He set the box down on the side of the floor.

"Oh well, Better finish the chores before Young Master wakes up." He sighed.

Yeah yeah, Couldn't think of a better ending. Be happy. I stayed up untill 11 for you people! DX


End file.
